George Thames II
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.75 meters |mass=72 kilograms |hair=White |eyes=Dark |skin=Fair |occupation=Blacksmith |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=Thames Metalle |masters= |apprentices= }} George Thames II (2013-14 April, 2104) was a famous blacksmith in the United States of America, operating from Thames Metalle in Merchant Alley. He made a variety of objects, though he specialized in weapons, in competition with Lerner Chase. In 2032 George Thames II was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads and tortured, though Master Intelligence rescued him. At some point, George Thames acquired the Sword of Abomination, the most powerful weapon in existence, but it was later stolen by Thomas Meyer. Nevertheless, Thames continued in his work, and later retired in 2103. The following year, he went on Rocken Role’s request to save the lives of Master Intelligence and the other members of the S.M.S.B. from Mella Montgomery at the Palace of Despair and was fatally wounded by Link’s thrown anvils as he successfully teleported the S.M.S.B. to safety in the Role estate. Biography Early life George Thames II was born in 2013, at the height of the First NoHead War. Next to nothing is known about his childhood, but it is inclined George and his parents lived in New York City and George remained there. Blacksmith During the course of his career as a blacksmith, George Thames became an expert in weapon lore and supplied many mutants and Fobbles with reliable weapons. In the mix, George also met Lerner Chase, easily the most famous blacksmith in America, at an unknown time. Lerner, however, was not fond of George’s work (this, however, meant little in the long run as Chase was not fond of anyone’s work in weapons but her own). While Chase did not agree with many of Thames' conclusions and theories, they did concur about rhodium swords, which were complex and intriguing in their natures. Third NoHead War In 2032 George Thames II was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads. George put up feeble resistance, but after firing only one blast, the Lunch Money Bandit caught his gun. The villains left with George, leaving behind an empty shop and few signs of a struggle — rubble lying about and said bullet embedded in the wall. It is believed that the last gun he sold was to Ariana. George was held prisoner at Bast Castle, where he was tortured by Hell Burnbottom for information regarding the most powerful weapon in existence, the Sword of Abomination. In June 2033, Master Intelligence later recovered the Device of Teleportation. He subsequently teleported into Bast Castle and rescued George Thames, along with Evans. George seemed to bond with Evans during their captivity together. To express his gratitude, Thames sent Master Intelligence mittens for Christmas that year. Sword of Abomination At some point many years ago, George Thames came into the possession of the Sword of Abomination, the most powerful weapon in existence, and upon realizing its true nature, he began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. George, somewhat foolish by nature and hoping it would improve business, started a rumor about him possessing a powerful sword and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result occurred one night in 2070 when George heard someone break into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw a blonde-haired man had taken the Sword of Abomination, who then promptly shot a stun beam at George, before leaping out the window. George never found out who stole the Sword. Retirement Despite the loss of the Sword of Abomination, George Thames II continued in his work, and later retired, with one of his last weapons being sold to Retrowoman. Death Captured by a group of Imperial scouts led by Cheng, Master Intelligence, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Lindsay Kellerman, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were taken to the Palace of Despair. There, Mella Montgomery saw that Master Intelligence had recently engaged her husband Shan, and she stopped Cheng from killing them, afraid that Shan Montgomery. Keeping Kellerman upstairs for interrogation and torture, Mella had the others imprisoned in the locked cellar, where they encountered Wesley Carrier, who was also being held there. Desperate at hearing Lindsay’s cries of pain from above, Master Intelligence frantically fidgeted with the power cell Rocken Role had given him and saw a brown eye looking out of it at him. Master Intelligence pleaded for help from the owner of the eye, Role himself, and shortly George Thames, sent by Role, teleported into the cellar. As he was able to teleport to and from the palace, Master Intelligence instructed him to first take Baby Strength, Retrowoman, and Wesley from the cellar, then return. He did so, bringing the three to Rocken Role’s house. From upstairs, where she was now speaking with Ida, Mella heard the noise of George teleporting and sent Sir Roast to investigate. Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe managed to overpower Sir Roast when he hesitated, and was then hit by a death beam fired by Sebiscuits. Attempting to rescue Lindsay, Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe were forced to surrender when a disarmed Mella threatened to cut Lindsay’s throat. George announced his return by causing a chandelier to fall on Mella, which the latter dodged, albeit barely. Master Intelligence telekinetically rearmed everyone and then snatched Mella’s sword, though Link stopped him from killing her. Telekinibabe grabbed Lindsay and they Disapparated to the Role house. In the meantime, Retrowoman caused an explosion that killed Mella outright. Meanwhile Master Intelligence similarly grabbed Baby Strength and Sebiscuits, and they regrouped with George, who teleported them away from the Palace. As the group teleported, Link threw a series of anvils at Thames. Master Intelligence, not knowing where he was heading, was relieved to find, in the midst of his teleportation, that he could feel George alongside. Arriving at the Role house, Master Intelligence discovered that George had been crushed outright by the anvils. George died moments later, his final words being “The world will...be...happier if Meyer...stopped... ... Either way, I must leave it”. Personality and traits George Thames II was an intelligent man, with an excellent memory when it came to his work; he remembered the details of every weapon he ever sold. He seemed to become happier the more difficult the challenge to find exactly the right weapon for a difficult customer was. He used a tape measure to help assess customers for their weapon. George had a professorial enthusiasm for weapon lore and was immensely learned in it. He was also “foolish by nature”, according to the Dark Flame. He started a rumor about the widely covered Sword of Abomination to improve business, only to lose it mere minutes after the duel in the MBH. He valued his own life and well-being, and divulged information to Hell Burnbottom when he threatened to kill him or to drain the information with his powers. The blacksmith feared the Grandmaster's wrath and begged for mercy when informed that his (George’s) advice about using another sword was incorrect. Powers and abilities George Thames II, just as other Thames family members, was considered as the best American blacksmith. Thames was also a good businessman, being able to operate and manage his own sword shop for decades. Relationships Hell Burnbottom George Thames was afraid of Hell Burnbottom. He was kidnapped by the Elite NoHeads and tortured by Hell Burnbottom for information about Burnbottom’s sword’s nature. Burnbottom would not live to learn that Master Intelligence freed George. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2013 births Category:2104 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Centenarians Category:Deaths by concussion Category:Executives and business owners Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Sword of Abomination masters Category:Sword of Abomination owners Category:Thames family Category:Thames Metalle employees Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Died in April Category:Mutants Category:Pure-bloods